Poly-α-olefins have been known for some time. They are normally obtained by polymerization of α-olefins in the presence of catalysts. Typical catalysts are Lewis acids and transition metal compounds.
EP 321 852 B describes the production of 1-olefin polymer waxes by polymerization of 1-olefins under pressures of 0.5 to 120 bar in the presence of a catalyst consisting of a metallocene as transition metal compound and an aluminoxane as activator.
EP 401 776 B describes a process for the production of poly-1-olefins in which 1-olefins are polymerized in the presence of a catalyst consisting of the reaction product of a magnesium alcoholate with titanium tetrachloride and an organometallic compound of group I-III of the periodic system.
EP 607 773 B describes a process for the production of low molecular weight poly-1-olefins by homo- or copolymerization of a 1-olefin at temperatures in the range from 20 to 200° C. and under pressures of 0.5 to 50 bar in the presence of a special catalyst, the molecular weight of the polymer being adjusted with hydrogen so that low molecular weight poly-1-olefins with a viscosity number below 80 cm3 g−1 are formed.
WO 01/19873 A1 describes a process for the production of polyolefins in which a catalyst containing a stable BF3 complex is added to a liquid raw material containing at least one olefin. The reaction is characterized by other features which are directed towards special apparatus parameters.